


Clasp

by All_Star_Angel



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Drabble, It's about the tenderness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Star_Angel/pseuds/All_Star_Angel
Summary: Eleven’s hands always feel right in Erik’s own.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Clasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJolightningfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJolightningfingers/gifts), [swampy (HeadedMints)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadedMints/gifts).



> Shout out to Jojo and Swampy for kickstarting my thoughts about Erik and the Luminary again. [Insert "I just think that they're neat" meme here.]

Eleven’s hands always feel  _ right  _ in Erik’s own. They fit together in a way they shouldn’t, something sacred and something scavenged. Erik’s a thief, after all. He  _ steals  _ valuable things, he doesn’t  _ save _ them.

There are nights when they sit together by the fire, when Erik runs his thumb along the mark of the Luminary. He wonders:  _ How will this end? _

They save the world. Then what? He has no home to return to (neither does Eleven, but he doesn't like to think about that.)

They could make their own home. 

(He’d like it, if they made their own home.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter @BakerConsider!


End file.
